Nothing Else Matters
by Ellen BK
Summary: [Post saison 9 – Léger Destiel] La route. Belle, majestueuse. Imposante et infinie. Dean ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il roulait, ni même où ce chemin d'asphalte menait. Mais cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Dean se sentait bien.


**Disclaimer **: L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ce n'est qu'un léger emprunt de ma part. Le titre de cet O.S est un chanson de Metallica tirée de l'album S&M.

**Avertissements **: Cet O.S prend en compte tous les éléments de la saison 9. Il faut mieux l'avoir vue en entier avant de lire cette histoire. De plus, elle se place dans un contexte qui n'est pas des plus joyeux, malgré ce que le résumé peut laisser paraître. Je ne veux rien dire de plus pour ne pas gâcher la lecture, mais notez bien que cette histoire est dans la catégorie** drama**. Le fluff et compagnie, ça sera pour plus tard !

**Remerciement** : Un énorme merci à **Dupond et Dupont** qui a subi mon SMS qui résumait cette idée d'O.S, qui m'a encouragée à l'écrire et qui a ensuite pris la peine de corriger mes dix pages de texte. Son aide va même bien au-delà de tout cela puisqu'elle est à mes côtés depuis de nombreux mois où elle m'a beaucoup aidée à améliorer mon écriture, donc ce texte ne serait certainement pas le même sans elle. Merci Robert !

**Note **: Voilà un petit bout de texte que j'ai pondu entre deux chapitres de la longue fanfiction que je suis en train d'écrire. Ca m'a fait du bien de plonger un peu dans l'univers _Supernatural_ – puisque l'autre est U.A se situant dans une dystopie – et de pouvoir tenter d'oublier, l'espace de quelques heures, ce que les scénaristes semblent vouloir nous infliger.

Place à la lecture maintenant, j'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

><p><strong>Nothing Else Matters<strong>

**L**a route. Belle, majestueuse. Imposante et infinie. Dean ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il roulait, ni même où ce chemin d'asphalte menait. Mais cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Le cuir du volant glissait sous ses phalanges, l'odeur du plastique chauffé par le soleil de printemps flattait ses narines et la pédale rugueuse de l'accélérateur pliait sous son pied droit, gratifiant le moteur d'un ronronnement continu. Dean avait une conscience absolue de chaque gravier écrasés par les roues du véhicule, chaque écaille fissurant le goudron. L'impala se fondait avec la route et Dean pouvait ressentir au détail près toutes ces sensations électrisantes, ses poils de bras se hérissant à chaque nouvelle secousse. Tout cela formait un tout, une harmonie familière. Et il l y avait là quelque chose de réconfortant, quelque chose de sécurisant.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Dean se sentait bien.

Sam, comme à son habitude était sur le siège du passager, la tête tournée vers le plexiglas. Des touches d'ambre et de verdure brillaient dans ses iris où les champs de blés et de maïs qui longeaient la route se reflétaient grossièrement.

Son petit-frère était en sécurité, à ses côtés. Il n'y avait plus de sang de démon en lui, pas la moindre goutte, et plus aucune épée de Damoclès au-dessus de sa tête. Tout était fini. Il était guéri, à présent. Il y avait juste Sam, Sammy, celui qu'il avait protégé tout au long de sa vie. Il semblait plus reposé, plus tranquille. Les stigmates de cette dernière épreuve avortée n'avaient peut-être toujours pas disparus – les traits de son visage étaient toujours légèrement tirés – mais Sam allait bien, Dean en était certain. Malgré tout, malgré les reproches de son cadet, sa colère, sa déception, malgré les mensonges et la trahison de Gadreel, et même malgré Kevin, ce pauvre gamin qui n'avait rien demandé à personne, une infime part de lui ne regrettait pas sa décision. Puisque Sam était là, à sa place attitrée, sur le siège du passager de l'Impala. Puisque Sam allait bien. Et, en fin de compte, c'est tout ce qui comptait. C'est tout ce qui avait toujours compté.

Dean alluma l'autoradio et Led Zeppelin se mit à résonner dans l'habitacle. L'aîné ne put s'empêcher de tapoter le volant, suivant le rythme de la musique, fredonnant les paroles. Sam se tourna vers lui, une de ces fameuses _bitchfaces _imprimée sur ses lèvres.

« Dean. Tu chantes faux, tu es en train de gâcher la musique, là.

– Tu racontes n'importe quoi. Ce sont des oreilles qui ne savent pas apprécier la beauté de ma voix, _bitch_.

– _Jerk_. »

C'était comme au bon vieux temps, quand ils se contentaient seulement de chasser des rougarous, des goules, ou encore de simples démons, quand il n'y avait pas de menace d'apocalypse persistante, quand la vie était simple. Une chasse. Un motel pas trop minable. Et la route pour fidèle compagne.

Et Cas resterait peut-être suffisamment longtemps avec eux, dans cette voiture, pour goûter à cette liberté.

Dean jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur. Dans le reflet du miroir, il pouvait voir Castiel, tout de trench-coat et de cheveux bruns mal coiffés. Celui-ci l'observait également, ses prunelles bleues et perçantes ne le lâchant pas une seule seconde. L'ange le rendait mal à l'aise, autrefois. Il n'était pas habitué à ces longs échanges de regard bien trop déstabilisants, bien trop intimistes. Mais, à présent, Dean y décelait toute la bienveillance de l'ange à son égard. Cas veillait sur lui, après tout.

Dean ne put refreiner le sourire qui naquit aux commissures de sa bouche. Il était heureux que Cas soit à leur côté. En guise de réponse, deux courbes se dessinèrent également au coin des lèvres abimées de son ami. Une douce chaleur envahit le corps de l'aîné Winchester. Dean avait cessé de se questionner sur la nature de ce sentiment confortable. Il les aimait, ces yeux qui s'illuminaient lorsqu'un sourire hésitant mais sincère étiraient les lèvres de Cas. S'il était un peu plus honnête, Dean affirmerait qu'il l'aimait tout court, cet ange qui avait chu pour lui, qui avait même abandonné une armée pour lui. Qui avait_ tout_ abandonné pour lui, Dean Winchester.

A bien y réfléchir, il n'y avait pas d'autre manière de décrire ses sentiments envers Cas. Dean avait mis du temps à le réaliser et il ne savait pas trop quand il l'avait compris, d'ailleurs. Il n'y avait pas eu de grande révélation, le matin, au réveil. Pas plus de grande réflexion sur lui-même non plus. Juste un constat. Pur et simple. Dean aimait Castiel, point final. Il n'y avait rien de bien compliqué. Certes, ils étaient tous les deux des hommes. Du moins, l'un d'entre eux en était un véritable tandis que l'autre était un céleste qui habitait le corps d'un vaisseau qui s'avérait être de sexe masculin… Bon, c'était peut-être un peu compliqué, au final. Mais les sentiments de Dean étaient clairs, eux. Et, étrangement, ils ne l'avaient jamais autant été qu'à présent, sur cette route où tout semblait possible.

Par moment, Dean se disait que Cas l'aimait peut-être en retour. C'était probablement un peu arrogant que de penser qu'un ange qui avait vécu des millénaires, un soldat de Dieu, pouvait l'aimer, lui, un simple humain. Puisque, malgré les dires, il n'avait franchement rien de vertueux. Dean aimait les femmes et le sexe, il avait torturé, encore et encore, il avait même aimé ça. Et il s'était laissé piéger par la marque de Caïn, tombant dans une spirale de haine et de violence. Mais quand il voyait ce sourire, de douces pensées caressaient sa conscience et lui chuchotaient de l'espoir qu'il ne pensait pas avoir. Et peut-être qu'un jour, Dean lui avouerait ces sentiments. Il lui glisserait un « hey, au fait, je t'aime » entre deux chasses, l'air de rien. Peut-être qu'il l'embrasserait juste. Spontanément. Instinctivement. Ou peut-être qu'il ne poserait jamais ces mots explicitement, peut-être que Castiel le devinerait seul. Peut-être que l'ange lui avouerait ses sentiments en premier. Mais peut-être que cette vérité restera à jamais scellée en eux, sans jamais être dévoilée. Peut-être. Dean avait tout le temps du monde devant lui pour y réfléchir. En attendant, il continuait d'espérer sincèrement que l'ange reste à leur côté, au moins pour quelques instants de plus.

Et, jusqu'à présent, Cas n'était pas parti. Pas une seule fois.

Parfois, Dean se demandait comment ça allaient se passer pour eux, à présent. Qu'allait devenir ce foutu Metatron ? Et le paradis allait-il continuer cette guerre sans fin ? Il pensait également à Crowley, qui allait reprendre les rênes de l'Enfer, après la chute d'Abaddon. Ce dernier paraissait plus humain mais Dean ne savait pas pour autant s'il pouvait lui faire confiance ou non. Tout était flou, obscur. Il n'arrivait pas à se remémorer précisément la dernière fois qu'il avait vu le scribe, ni même la dernière fois qu'il avait vu ne serait-ce qu'un ange, autre que Cas. Il n'arrivait pas non plus à comprendre pourquoi toute cette rage, qui l'habitait autrefois avait pu disparaître ainsi, aussi facilement. Mais Dean ne restait jamais bien longtemps à se poser ces questions et se concentrait rapidement à nouveau sur la route. Tout cela, il y pensera plus tard. Il avait le temps. Pour le moment, il n'y avait plus que la route et l'Impala. Il n'y avait plus que lui, Sam et Cas.

Oui. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, trop longtemps, Dean se sentait bien.

**x**

Voilé par la pénombre, Sam était assis sur une chaise, face à l'une des tables de la bibliothèque du Bunker. Dans sa main gauche se tenait un verre de scotch tiède qu'il s'amusait à faire tournoyer dans le cristal. Il n'y avait aucun bruit. Aucun mouvement à part les siens. Rien du tout. Depuis quand était-il là, dans cette pièce froide, où seul le faible faisceau lumineux du couloir éclairait faiblement les murs ? Cinq minutes ? Une heure ?

Sam soupira. Quelle importance, de toute façon ?

Ce fameux verre de whisky était devenu un rituel journalier et ce depuis que son frère était mort. Depuis que Dean avait lâché son dernier souffle de vie au creux de ses bras, son corps lourd tombant douloureusement sur ses épaules chancelantes. Depuis que Sam avait dû lui-même plonger la Première Lame dans le corps de son frère, s'il pouvait toujours le nommer ainsi.

Puisque seul un frère était capable de maîtriser la lame. Forcément. Un fratricide de plus à ajouter à l'Histoire.

« _Il faudrait vraiment que tu arrêtes de me suivre partout comme ça, Sammy. Je ne reviendrai pas au Bunker, c'est fini. Je suis libre, maintenant. Libre. Oh, ne fais pas cette tête là, tu t'en remettras. Tu m'étonnes que certains pensent que l'on est plus que deux frères, toi et moi. Tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'une sale groupie mon vieux._ »

Le corps qu'il avait transpercé avec la Première Lame n'était pas Dean. Le véritable, son grand-frère, cet homme trop obstiné à sauver les autres quitte à oublier sa propre existence, ce Dean là avait été tué par Metatron, un an plus tôt. L'homme, la chose, que Sam avait poignardé n'était pas celui avec qui il avait grandi, avec qui il partageait tous ses souvenirs depuis l'enfance.

Ce n'était qu'une fausse version de Dean, une contrefaçon.

« _Franchement, Sammy, tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir pour si peu, non ? Ce n'était que de gosses, ils connaissaient à peine la vie, on ne va pas en faire toute une histoire. Deux mômes de moins sur cette planète surpeuplée, on pourrait même croire que je vous ai rendu service là ! _ »

Sam, d'un mouvement brusque, saisit son verre et le jeta sur la bibliothèque qui lui faisait face. Des éclats cristallins se dispersèrent sur le sol et de fines traînées d'ocre dégoulinèrent sur les couvertures carmin des ouvrages.

Le Winchester – l'unique, à présent – lorgna sur sa montre. Il était tard. Sam posa une main sur son visage, glissant et râpant sa paume contre cette barbe dont il ne s'occupait plus. Faute de temps, d'énergie ou peut-être même d'envie. Il était temps pour lui d'aller se coucher. Il ne trouverait pas le sommeil avant plusieurs heures, au moins, mais c'était sans doute mieux que de rester dans cette pièce vide, froide et lugubre.

Seul.

Car c'était ce qu'il était, seul, et ce qu'il serait toujours dorénavant.

Même un an après la perte de l'humanité de Dean, il avait encore du mal à s'habituer à ce silence. Étrangement, le Bunker était devenu plus qu'un refuge, une sorte de foyer, pour lui et son frère. Et il pouvait encore entendre Dean s'agiter dans la cuisine, marcher lourdement dans les couloirs simplement vêtu de son peignoir en râlant sur Sam parce qu'il avait utilisé trop d'eau chaude. Il lui arrivait de passer devant l'ancienne chambre de son frère, espérant bêtement entendre le bruit étouffé du porno qu'il regardait, cloîtré dans sa chambre à faire Dieu ne sait quoi. Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'un tel son lui manquerait, le cadet aurait sans doute emmené à l'asile le plus proche la personne qui aurait osé prononcer de tels mots. Et voilà qu'il les pensait lui-même. Mais il était peut-être bon pour se rendre chez les fous, lui aussi.

Sam lâcha un soupir et s'apprêta à se lever quand, dans un léger bruissement, une silhouette beige apparut devant lui.

Castiel venait d'arriver dans le Bunker.

Le Winchester ne l'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs jours mais l'image que l'ange renvoyait n'avait pas changé d'un iota. Il semblait porter le poids du monde – Enfer et Paradis compris – sur ses épaules. Castiel avait beau avoir récupéré une grâce, ses traits se creusaient à vue d'œil et ses cernes s'obscurcissaient toujours un peu plus. Sam s'inquiétait pour lui mais Cas persistait à dire que tout allait bien, qu'il était juste épuisé avec la reconstruction du Paradis. Hannah était en charge, réunissant la quasi-totalité des anges à ses côtés, mais Castiel ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester dans les parages. Il avait ce besoin de vérifier que tout allait bien. L'ange lui avait confié qu'il ne supporterait pas de revoir ses frères et sœurs se lancer dans une énième guerre. Tout cela lui avait déjà trop coûté. Sa grâce. Son meilleur ami.

« _Castiel, mon Castiel… Toujours avec ton regard de petit chien hargneux dès que tu me voies, à présent. Ca y est, notre belle idylle est terminée ? Tu me prends pour une abomination, c'est ça ? Et moi qui croyait que c'était ton genre de délire les yeux noirs et compagnie. Je ne suis peut-être pas assez joli pour toi ? Je suis déçu, Cas, déçu... Toutes ces fantastiques séances de jambes en l'air qui s'évanouissent, comme ça, en un claquement de doigts._ »

Castiel tira une des chaises de la pièce avant de s'asseoir dessus. Il passa ses deux mains derrière sa nuque, la massant légèrement – une habitude qu'il avait pris quand il était encore humain. Il avait l'air tellement épuisé, exténué, presque malade.

Dans un mouvement lent, Castiel plongea ses prunelles dans celles de Sam.

« Je l'ai trouvé », annonça t-il simplement.

Sam inspira. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, luttant contre la boule douloureuse qui se formait dans sa gorge. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Cas le cherchait et Sam avait fini par perdre espoir.

« Alors ? souffla-t-il nerveusement.

– Metatron ne nous avait pas menti. »

La voix de Cas était plus rauque qu'à l'habitude. L'ange semblait chercher ses mots, le regard désormais perdu dans le vide. Mais l'impatience de Sam était telle qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche, ne laissant pas le temps à l'ange de trouver ce qu'il cherchait à exprimer. Après tout, Cas avait pu voir Dean une dernière fois, contrairement à lui.

« Et c'était comment, là-bas ?

– C'était magnifique, Sam. Le soleil s'éveillait, inondant l'horizon d'éclats dorés. C'était une superbe matinée de Printemps, à la brise fraîche et humide, et l'Impala rugissait sur une route sans fin. Nous étions tous les deux à ses côtés et je n'avais jamais vu Dean aussi serein, même pas dans ses rêves.

– Et est-ce qu'il… Tu sais.

– Comme Metatron l'avait promis, Dean ne se souvient de rien. Il se croit entre deux chasses. Il est figé dans le temps, dans une boucle infinie. Il ne se rend pas compte du temps qui passe. Quand une heure s'écoule pour nous, il ne s'agit que d'une seule minute pour lui.

– Tu as pu lui parler ? demanda ensuite Sam, après une légère hésitation.

– J'étais invisible. Il ne savait pas que j'étais là. J'aurai aimé lui… Lui parler... Lui dire. Mais ma présence lui aurait fait comprendre que tout cela est factice et je ne peux pas… Cela serait trop égoïste. »

Castiel s'humidifia les lèvres. Dans un murmure presque imperceptible, il avoua avant de porter son attention sur sol jonché d'éclats de verre :

« J'aurai aimé être égoïste. »

Sam déglutit douloureusement. Il était soulagé que son frère connaisse enfin la tranquillité, la vraie, mais était-ce vraiment ce que Dean aurait voulu ? Etre plongé dans cette illusion pour toujours ? Tué par son propre frère ? Ils n'avaient pas tout essayé, s'ils avaient seulement continué un peu plus longtemps… Dean serait peut-être assis avec eux, dans ce Bunker bien trop froid, bien trop vide.

Ne pouvant plus ignorer la douleur des remords qui rongeait ses artères, Sam finit par demander à Castiel s'ils avaient vraiment fait le bon choix et l'ange tourna la tête vers lui, les yeux brillants :

« Sam, nous ne pouvions pas faire autrement. Nous ne pouvions pas le guérir, c'était… C'était trop tard. Le démon avait pris le dessus. Dean n'avait plus le contrôle. Et quand bien même nous aurions réussi, cela n'aurait pas forcément été une bonne chose. Dean… Dean n'aurait pas pu vivre avec ces souvenirs, avec tous ces mots qu'il n'avait jamais voulu prononcer, tous ces meurtres, tous ces… Et là où il est, il n'a aucun de ces souvenirs, il ne connaîtra jamais cette culpabilité qui, je le pense, le tuerait.

– Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que… On était si proche du but, toi et moi. On était à _ça_ de le guérir, Cas. »

Castiel détourna le regard. Sam soupira.

« _Sammy, tu vas continuer longtemps à me donner ton sang ainsi ? Quand comprendras-tu que ça ne changera strictement rien ! Rien du tout tu entends ! Et regarde-toi, comme tu es misérable. Si pathétique. Ton grand-frère adoré est parti depuis longtemps maintenant, il faut que tu acceptes l'idée que je suis un autre homme. Tu ne peux pas me guérir. Personne ne le peut tout simplement parce qu'il n'y a rien à guérir. Ce que tu vois là, c'est ce que je suis à présent. Et bordel, c'est génial. Comment as-tu pu réussir à arrêter de boire du sang de démon ? Toute cette puissance, toute cette énergie… Sammy, tu ne veux pas y goûter à nouveau ? Ne serait-ce que quelque goutte ? Regardes, Sammy, je te tends ma nuque, je t'offre mon sang, je t'offre ce pouvoir… Allez Sammy..,_ »

Sam se pinça l'arrête du nez et ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes, tentant vainement d'effacer ces cruels souvenirs. Mais d'autres images arrivèrent tout aussi rapidement. Dean, tuant des innocents. Dean, riant, se délectant de l'effroi de son jeune frère. Dean, attaché dans le donjon, à cette place pourtant réservé à leurs ennemis. Il avait fallu beaucoup de temps à Sam pour réaliser que son aîné était devenu définitivement l'un d'entre eux.

Castiel prit une longue inspiration et se tourna à nouveau vers son ami, scrutant son visage.

« Au prix de ta vie, Sam. Tu allais guérir un démon, tu allais boucler la troisième épreuve.

– Mais je suis sûr que ça marchait, que mon sang, mon humanité, lui faisait quelque chose. Il devenait plus… Il redevenait lui-même, avant qu'il ne réussisse à s'échapper. Si seulement j'avais été plus rapide, il aurait été guéri. Et les portes de l'Enfer auraient été closes. Pour de bon.

– Toi comme moi sachons désormais que ce n'est pas une bonne chose de fermer à tout jamais les portes, que ce soit celle du Paradis ou celle de l'Enfer. Sam. Crois-moi, la perte de Dean est… J'ai également du mal à… C'est difficile, je comprends Sam. Mais nous avons fait le bon choix. La souffrance de Dean aurait été trop grande si, en plus de ses souvenirs de sa vie de Démon, il retrouvait sa vie humaine au prix de la tienne. Dean est heureux à présent… »

L'ange prit une longue inspiration et se leva de la chaise, les mains fermement appuyées sur la table. Sam eut l'étrange impression, l'espace d'un instant, que l'ange allait s'évanouir.

« Je dois retourner voir mes frères et mes sœurs, Sam, mais je reviendrai, je te le promets. »

Dans un nouveau chuintement, Castiel disparut.

Et Sam était à nouveau seul avec le souvenir trop tangible du sang tiède de son propre frère coulant le long de ses phalanges tremblantes.

Le lendemain, Castiel réapparut dans la bibliothèque, respectant sa parole. Comme à son habitude, Sam y était assis, verre de whisky tourbillonnant entre ses doigts. Il en était à son second. Ils parlèrent de Dean, de quand il était encore humain. Ils parlèrent aussi des anges. L'ordre se rétablissait là-haut. Enfin. Ils ne parlèrent pas de la fatigue de Cas qui se faisait grandissante. Ils ne parlèrent pas non plus des yeux rougis de Sam. A quoi bon.

Puis, Castiel s'en alla à nouveau, promettant de revenir le lendemain. Ce qu'il fit. Et les jours défilèrent ainsi, l'ange venant régulièrement auprès de Sam. Chaque jour un peu plus longtemps. Il vivait pratiquement au Bunker, à présent.

Sam arrêta la chasse. Il y avait suffisamment de chasseur dans tous le pays pour venir à bout des quelques démons et autre monstres qui foulaient le territoire. Crowley, dont la couronne était toujours solidement fixée sur la tête, le laissait tranquille.

Un matin, Charlie revint d'Oz, ses cheveux de feu traversant cette porte de fer depuis longtemps oubliée. Elle et Dorothy avait réussi à résoudre la plupart des problèmes, là-bas. Tout n'était pas peut-être pas réglé, mais c'était en bonne voie. Mais, entre elles, ça n'avait pas fonctionné. Le monde réel, _son _monde, devait certainement lui manquer un peu trop. Mais Charlie n'en parla pas beaucoup, s'empressant de demander tout ce qu'elle avait loupé durant son absence et où s'était encore fourré Dean, pourquoi il n'était pas venu l'accueillir à bras ouverts.

« Je suis sûre qu'il se fait une grasse matinée, ce gros flemmard. »

Alors Sam lui expliqua tout, tout en évitant certains détails. Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir à quel point la folie et la perversité avait illuminé les yeux de son frère lors de ses derniers instants.

Quand il serra Charlie dans ses bras, tentant de refreiner les sanglots qui secouaient la jeune femme, Sam réalisa qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir perdu un frère.

Au final, Charlie resta plusieurs jours au Bunker, le temps de s'habituer à nouveau à la réalité. Elle rencontra rapidement Castiel. Elle le connaissait sans vraiment le connaître, puisqu'elle avait lu tous les livres de Chuck. D'abord hésitante, elle finit par le prendre dans ses bras, lui soufflant qu'elle était désolée et d'autres paroles que Sam ne réussit pas à discerner.

C'était la première fois que Sam voyait un ange pleurer.

Charlie finit par s'en aller, décidée à se reconstruire une nouvelle vie. Elle embrassa Sam la joue, salua Cas de la main, puis claqua la porte, la promesse de revenir bientôt les voir imprimées sur ses lèvres.

Le temps passa. Parfois trop lentement. Parfois trop rapidement. Sam n'avait que trente-cinq ans mais il en paraissait dix de plus. Cas ne s'arrangeait pas non plus mais persistait à dire que tout allait bien. Sam n'était pas idiot mais il acquiesçait tout de même. Si son ami ne voulait rien dire, il ne pouvait que l'accepter.

Comme promis, Charlie revint de temps en temps au Bunker, jusqu'à y aménager complètement. La vie extérieure n'était pas si excitante que cela, finalement. Quand Garth apprit la nouvelle de la mort de Dean, il leur rendit visite toutes les semaines. Sam avait l'impression que son ami se sentait coupable de les avoir abandonnés au profit de sa petite vie tranquille. Peut-être pensait-il qu'ils n'en seraient pas là, un Winchester en moins, s'il était resté à leur côté.

Garth les aida à installer de nouvelles lignes téléphoniques au sein du Bunker. Puisque personne n'avait prit la relève de son ami lorsque celui-ci s'était installé pour vivre avec sa nouvelle famille, le Winchester s'était décidé à le faire lui-même. Après tout, il avait toujours aimé la recherche et il avait grandi auprès de Bobby. Et cette responsabilité ne le forçait pas à sortir tous les jours. Charlie l'aidait de temps en temps.

Faire des recherches, aider les chasseurs, c'était cela désormais le nouveau business familial.

Et la vie continuait.

**x******

Debout devant le miroir de la salle de bain, Castiel recueillit de l'eau au creux de ses paumes avant de s'éclabousser le visage d'un mouvement apathique. Il posa chacune de ses mains sur le rebord du lavabo, le souffle court. Il pouvait la sentir dans chaque particule de son être, cette grâce empoisonnée qui n'était pas la sienne et qui le tuait petit à petit.

Castiel releva sa tête et se confronta douloureusement au reflet du miroir. Son corps atteignait ses dernières limites. Ses joues étaient creusées, ses cernes étaient gonflées et charbonneuses. L'image était si différente de celle que Dean se faisait, si éloignée de ce double qui voyageait sur cette route à ses côtés. Il n'était plus cet être qui souriait, en pleine forme, énergétique. Heureux. Voilà bien longtemps que l'étincelle de son regard avait disparu.

Dans un soupir, Castiel ferma ses paupières, ne supportant plus l'image qui lui faisait face. Il n'avait pas été digne de son vaisseau. Il n'avait pas été digne de Jimmy Novak.

L'ange sortit de la salle de bain et se rendit dans la cuisine. Une odeur de viande grillée et de légumes cuit à la vapeur s'y dégageait. Sam était en train de cuisiner. Ce dernier avait mis du temps à retrouver un équilibre alimentaire sain mais avec l'arrivée définitive de Charlie, Sam avait dû faire des efforts et prendre un nouveau rythme de vie. Elle n'était pas comme Castiel. Elle avait besoin de se nourrir, elle.

Sam avait également arrêté de boire et cela réconfortait Castiel. Il s'était senti tellement impuissant face à la détresse du cadet, ne sachant trouver les mots pour le réconforter. Pourtant il se devait d'être là. Il se devait de le protéger puisque Dean ne pouvait plus le faire à présent. Sam avait encore de longues années devant lui et il se devait de les vivre. Castiel allait s'en assurer. C'était sa toute dernière mission, son dernier combat.

Et quand Sam exhalera son tout dernier souffle, les rides creusées dans son visage et une multitude de nouveaux souvenirs gravés dans sa conscience, Castiel pourra se laisser aller, cédant une fois pour toutes à cette grâce asphyxiante.

Parfois, il se demandait si, lui aussi, il aurait le droit à son propre endroit, son propre cocon lorsqu'il s'éteindrait à son tour. Les anges n'avaient jamais su ce qui les attendait après leurs morts. Leur Père s'était bien gardé de conserver cette révélation pour Lui seul. Peut-être qu'il Le retrouverait, Le rencontrant finalement. Peut-être qu'il se rendrait en Enfer, pour finalement payer de tous les abominations qu'il avait commis au cours de sa vie. Ou peut-être qu'il n'y aurait rien, juste le néant.

En attendant, quand le soleil s'endormait, quand Sam s'enfermait dans sa chambre et quand le bruit sourd des jeux vidéo de Charlie résonnait à travers les murs, quand Castiel se retrouvait seul sous les étoiles du Kansas, il se rendait auprès de Dean et il les observait tous les trois, sur cette route éternelle.

Dean y écoutait sa musique favorite, fredonnant des paroles que Castiel connaissait désormais par cœur, s'amusait à embêter son frère qui faisait semblant de râler. Et, par moment il lançait des regards à son double, à ce Cas qui avait lui aussi disparu depuis trop longtemps. Des regards qui en disaient longs. Des regards que l'ange chérissait plus que tout au monde.

Dans un sourire, Castiel songea qu'il avait trouvé son nouveau paradis favori.

**Fin**


End file.
